Time Heals Most Wounds
by Silvermoon Dragonfairy
Summary: Herminoe's suspension is over, and she returns to Hogwarts, one year behind. Sequel to The Potions Master
1. Anger Burns

For those of you who are thinking that I don't know when to let well enough alone...  
  
You're probably right. But I'm going on with this anyway. Please r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of the characters, spells, etc., in said series belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.   
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione's parents had been sorely upset with her when they recieved the letter explaining her suspension. She doubted that the fact that they had grounded her made any differance in her behaviour. For the rest of the school year, she stayed in her room and cried, barely touching the food her mother brought up to her. When it was obvious that their punishment was having no effect on her, they demanded that Hermione leave the house and enjoy the last month left of her summer break.  
  
Harry sent several letters every week, apologizing, and begging forgivness. Hermione feed Hedwig every time, but sent no reply. There was no reason in her mind to abuse the poor owl when it had done nothing to hurt her.  
  
Ron also plead on Harry's behalf. He insisted that Harry had never intended for Snape to get killed, but Hermione always stood firm in that what had happened was entirely Harry's fault, and was inexcusable. She finished by saying that she wouldn't be visiting his house the last week of summer, but would see him at Hogwarts.  
  
When the time finally came to leave for school, Herminone waved goodbye to her parents, walked through the barrier onto platform 9 and 3/4, and sighed. This was going to be a long, long year.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, sitting next to her on the train. Hermione tried to look cheerful. "I guess we'll be in the same classes now, huh?"  
  
"I guess so." Hermione replied, looking out the window. An akward silence fell between them for a few seconds.  
  
"Ron told me all about you and Professor Snape." Ginny whispered tentitively. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ron did what?" Hermione demanded, turning quickly towards Ginny.  
  
"Well, I sorta dragged it out of him." Ginny admitted. "I got curious after you disappeared last year." Hermione let out a groan. Who else would know about this? News often spread around Hogwarts like wildfire.  
  
"Don't worry, there are so many rumors, nobody knows what to believe." Ginny said consolingly. After a few more seconds of silence, Ginny asked, "So, is it true? What Ron said?"  
  
"What did he tell you?" Hermione murmured painfully. As the train began to move, Ginny told Hermione's story all over again, reawakening tears that Hermione had hoped were dead.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Firs' years, over 'ere!" Hagrid's voice boomed, and Hermione was grateful to hear it again.  
  
"In here, Hermione!" Ginny called, and Hermione climbed into the carriage that Ginny had beckoned her from. As she sat, Hermione found herself across from Harry, but it was too late. The carriage was moving towards the castle.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
First chapter done!  
  
Like I said, read & review! 


	2. Anger Cools

Second chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all of the characters, spells, etc., in said series belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
This chapter dedicated to jacfaithmac.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading a book on the Ancient Egyptians when Harry and Ron entered. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Hermione slammed the book shut and walked past him, doing her best to ignore him.  
  
"You can't give me the silent treatment forever!" Harry demanded, stopping her just before she could go up to the girl's dormitory. "Hermione, what is your problem?"   
  
"You took everything away from me! Severus is dead, I got suspended and set back a year! How do you think that's going to when I'm trying to get a job?"  
  
"You didn't have to go sneaking out to visit him that night, you know!" Harry spat.  
  
"You didn't have to go tell Dumbledor!" Hermione shot back. "If you had kept you big mouth shut, everything would be just fine!" Harry stood there, with his mouth agape, apparently at a loss for words. It was a few moments before Ron walked in and broke the tense silence.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, looking curiously from Harry to Hermione and back.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Harry fumed, and left the common room.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Ginny's voice murmured from behind Hermione, "This isn't good..."  
  
"what isn't good?" Ron wanted to know, "Hermione? What happened between you two?"  
  
"None of your buisness!" Hermione yelled, and went up to the dormitory.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione threw the book down on her bed, and cursed. A small squeak came from the doorway, and Hermione turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked in slightly more than a whisper, "Why is it so hard for you to see it from his point of view?" Hermione felt inhaled deeply, trying not to hate Ginny for what she had said, but finding it very diffcult at the time.  
  
"Why should I? That idiot ruined my life." Hermione spat out venomously.  
  
"He didn't intend to, you know--" Ginny started.  
  
"I've heard that before!" Hermione shouted, but before she could continue, Ginny interrupted her.  
  
"If anyone, you should be angry at the girl who killed him, and she's in Azkaban!" Ginny yelled back. Hermione was taken aback, and Ginny took the chance to continue. "He only did what he thought was best for you, Hermione. He didn't know that you were in love with Professor Snape."  
  
Hermione's heart ached, and she wasn't sure whether she was sorry for the way that she had treated Harry or angry with Ginny for showing Hermione a truth that she wasn't really sure she wanted to see.  
  
"Please go away, Ginny." Hermione plead, as she fought back tears. "Just go away." Ginny turned and headed tentitively down the stairs. Hermione sat on her bed, and tried not to cry.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~ 


	3. Danger Lurks Nearby

The original story of Harry Potter and all of the characters in it all belong to Rowling, not me.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Professor Dumbledor led Hermione through the cemetary to the far back and right. When he pointed to an unmarked grave, Hermione gave him a questioning look. Dumbledor nodded, offering no explination.  
  
"I'll let you have a few moments to yourself. Let me know when you're ready." He said solemnly. Hermione noticed for the first time how sad he seemed to be. She nodded, and looked at the grave again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus. It's Harry's fault, all Harry's--" Hermione bit her lip, as Ginny's words repeated themselves in her mind. When she finally had her voice back, she continued, "No, not all Harry's fault. It was partially my fault too. I should have never snuck out to see you." Hermione continued to fight her tears for awhile, then murmured a very soft goodbye and last confession of love before standing and joining Dumbledor once again.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said quietly. "It means a great deal to me." Dumbledor patted Hermione on the shoulder and gave a half hearted smile.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Harry silently cursed himself for not seeing the obvious fact that Hermione had loved Snape. Perhaps she was right after all; perhaps it was his fault that Snape was dead.  
  
"'Ey, 'Arry!" Hargird said, bringing Harry out of his deep thoughts. "Wha's on yer mind?"  
  
"Nothing..." Harry murmured, and could tell by Hagrid's doubtful glance that he wasn't convinced. "Just a fight between friends." Hagrid grunted.  
  
"Wha's this 'un about?" Hagrid demanded, sitting down, and handing Harry a cup of tea.  
  
"It's complicated." Harry dodged, "Very complicated."  
  
"It wouldn' have nuthin' to do with the rumors about Snape, would it?" Hagrid asked suspiciously. Harry tried, unsucsessfully, to look innocent. Hagrid didn't buy it. "Wha' really happen'd, 'Arry?"  
  
Harry dropped his head and sighed. He had hoped that visiting Hagrid would take his mind off the situation; yet he was forced to look it in the face now more than before.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione felt herself drifting in and out of sleep as she and Dumbledor rode in the carriage back to Hogwarts.  
  
/Why is it so far out?/ Hermione wondered to herself, yawning. Finally slipping into a dream, she found the question less and less imporant in comparison to a new one; /What is that dark cloud hovering over Hagrid's hut?/  
  
For at that moment, she was floating over the Hogwarts grounds, just to the north of the familar hut. A sinister figure loomed over it, like a viper ready to strike. 


	4. Planning

The original story of Harry Potter and all of the characters in it all belong to Rowling, not me.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Well, thing is Hagrid, it sorta... does. Have to do with the rumors, I mean." Harry started, but he got no further than that.  
  
Dumbledore stormed into Hagrid's hut, wand in hand. Not far behind was a very frightened looking Hermione.  
  
"Dumbldore?" Hagrid asked, rising. Dumbledore shushed him, looking around. Hagrid gave Harry a quizzical look, and Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It isn't safe here." Dumbledore finally murmured. "Hurry up and get your things, Hagrid. I can't let you stay in this hut for awhile." Hagrid nodded, and went to get his suitcase.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said, intending to ask what was happening, but Dumbledore shook his head earnestly.  
  
"No, Harry. Not here. I'll explain later." Dumbldore explained, and Harry nodded.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"I don't understand it!" Hermione wondered. "I saw it right there, right beside the hut!" Harry looked at her, and then at Dumbledore, hoping someone could explain what was going on.  
  
"I'm sure you did," Dumbledore soothed. "There were traces of dark magic all over the place. I'm surprised Harry wasn't aware of it." Three pairs of eyes all looked towards Harry.  
  
"My scar hurts all the time, now; You three know that!" Harry defended, "Any time Voldermont is feeling some extreme emotion, I feel it too, and he has been angry quite a bit lately." Dumbledore relaxed his gaze, and Hermione and Hagrid gave him a concerned look.  
  
"With that said, we are going to have to be more cautious than ever." Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you won't be able to go out to Hagrid's ht any longer, except for lessons."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
One outside of Dumbledore's office, Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid walked onward silently through the halls. Near an exit, Hagrid spoke to Harry befor he left for his hut.  
  
"Well, I s'ppos I'll be seein' ya' later." Hagrid nodded. Then, in a more pleading tone, he said to Hermione, "Take care o' yerself."  
  
"What does that mean?" Hermione wanted to know, as Hargrid left. Harry shrugged and contiuned on to Gryffindor tower. "You have an awfully big mouth, Harry Potter. And to think I was this close to forgiving you, too." Hermione held her index finger and thumb close together for effect.  
  
"Forgive me?" Harry stopped short, a look of realization on his face.  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione trailed off softly. "I never really intended to. But we can't continue fighting while you're in danger, at least." Harry half-smiled timidly.  
  
  
  
"No, I suppose not." He replied.  
  
"Well, don't stand there looking stupid," Hermione snapped, "We have to get ready for class tomorrow. I've got double potions first thing, and a boatload more after that."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Okay, crappy chapter, but at least the story is progressing. Please review! 


	5. Danger Returns

This story was supposed to take place before book five, and is alternate universe.

Continued to to 4ueyesonly's request.

The Harry Potter series and all the characters therein belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

Hermione eased up on Harry after that. Both Ron and Ginny were relieved to find her talking to him in the Common Room after dinner. This feeling gave way to a sense of worry when Hermione explained the premonition that she had had earlier that day. 

"What was it?" Ginny wanted to know, leaning over the table and gazing intently at Hermione.

"I don't know," Herminone murmured, flipping through the "Big Book of Magical Creatures" which she had borrowed from the library earlier that day. "It had a dark aura, that's for sure. It seemed very angry..."

"It couldn't be You-Know-Who, could it?" Ron wondered, glancing at Harry nervously.

"I doubt it," Hermione replied, "It seemed almost familiar."

"So what was it then, a ghost?" Ron pressed onward. Hermione nodded.

"Maybe. If it's dead, it's more likely a phanotom," Hermione explained. "This commonly occurs if a person was holding a grudge at the time of his or her death."

"Then who?" Ginny asked, before a light of realization came across her face. "You don't think Comyna, do you?"

"Comyna?" Ron wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Why would she want to hurt Harry?"

"Because he's the one who got Snape fired," Hemione replied. "Though it would make more sense if she came after me considering..." She trailed off, and Ginny rested a hand on Hermione's knee.

"We know, Hermione," She whispered. "What about Snape? Isn't it possible it was him?"

"Not likely," Hermione answered, finding her voice again. "Harry never helped me leave that night. In fact, he was as against it as Snape was."

"I can't think of anyone else who'd have a grudge against Harry except Malfoy," Ron said, "And it's a bit late for his phantom to be coming around."

"Not necessarily," Hermione corrected him. "There was a case where the phantom of a man's wife came after him three years later after she died. Something about him cheating on her, I think."

"Well, we can debate this all night," Harry yawned, "But we won't get any closer to figuring out who's ghost this is unless it comes by again. I'm going to bed." The others agreed that this was the best plan, and bade each other good night as they headed up to the dorms.

* * *

Hermione fell into yet another uneasy sleep. She found herself drifiting about Hogwarts restlessly. Part of her wanted to go to Harry's dorm, yet another wanted stay away. Something inside her insisted that it was a bad idea, but she was not able to control the dream at all. Soon enough, Hermione found herself drifting into the boy's dorm. 

The same dreadful feeling from earlier that day swept over her. Harry was in danger, and there was nothing that she could do to warn him. Hard as she tried to scream, there was something constricting her throat. Fighting the restriction, Hermione woke immeadiately, and shouted Harry's name aloud.

The other girls in her dorm woke as Hermione screamed. Ignoring their irritated mumbles, Hermione ran down the stairs and into the boys dorm. Apparently she had woken them up too, though she hardly noticed as she ran to Harry's bed. He appeared safe, and Hermione's legs finally gave out.

"I was so scared!" Hermione sobbed, clutching the sheets of his bed. A very bewildered Harry stared down at her.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know. He placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder as she continued to cry. "Another dream?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded very slightly. Somehow, Hermione found the strength to stand long enough to land on Harry's bed and hug him tight.

* * *

"I see..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, looking thoughtfully from Hermione to Harry and back again. 

"Isn't there anything we can do, sir?" Hermione pleaded.

"I believe there is," Dumbledore smiled. "Follow me."


End file.
